Systems to promote hygiene have been used in the healthcare industries as well as the food processing and preparation industries. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,482, U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,331, U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,573, U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,924, U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,069, U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,910, U.S. Pat. No. 5,939,974, U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,801, U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,059, U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,653, U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,942, U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,589, U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,666, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,118.